


Mark Precision

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Ianto's previous employment at Torchwood London. AU-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Precision

"Junior Researcher" is a euphemism.

So is "Special Project."

Ianto has a "Special Project" right now, a fifty-three year old, too wealthy, too curious French guy, on vacation with his supermodel girlfriend at a large, tourist crowded beach.

Ianto also has a single shot, bolt-action Armalite AR-50 sniper rifle.

Ianto is laying on his stomach on the roof of a nearby hotel, his legs sprawled out behind him. The air smells like the sea. The warmth from the building below radiates through his suit.

Ianto pulls the bolt and presses an eye to the scope.

The Special Project is napping, his chest moving up and down, dripping sweat. Ianto slides the crosshairs along, up the chest to the neck.

Ianto holds his breath, waits, then fires.

Kill shot.

Ianto breaks down the gun and stows it in a laptop bag. He puts his coat on, hoists the bag and reenters the hotel.

He'll be at street level before anyone notices the man is dead.


End file.
